


The Jersey Stays On

by artform_virtue



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Husband Felix, Husbands, In this house we are self indulgent, Let's just pretend years of marriage have softened Felix's stone cold heart, M/M, NFL Player Sylvain, Nicknames, Out of Character? Most Definitely, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Virginity Kink, What's the opposite of a daddy kink?, gratuitous use of the word baby, top sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artform_virtue/pseuds/artform_virtue
Summary: Sylvain is a running back for the Faerghus Lions. Felix roleplays as the team's waterboy in bed.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	The Jersey Stays On

Felix stands in the kitchen, no pants on, filling a Gatorade branded water bottle to the brim. After ensuring the water is a lukewarm temperature, he screws the lid on. Gathering up the other two identical water bottles in his arms, he makes his way upstairs. Sylvain will be home any minute and he has a few last preparations to make.

Once in the master bedroom, Felix deposits the water bottles on the bed and grabs the bottle of lube sitting on top of the dresser. After arranging everything on the mattress to his liking, he enters the en suite to apply last minute chapstick and fix his hair.

He admires his outfit in the mirror: a blue Lions jersey, the design they wear for home games, with “Gautier” and “21” stitched to the back in bold white lettering. It’s long enough to cover his coordinating blue boxer briefs. Sylvain’s really not supposed to loan his official gear out to just anyone, but he loves seeing Felix in his jerseys too much to keep his husband from wearing them in their own home.

Making his way out to the bedroom, Felix checks his phone for what feels like the twentieth time that morning. There’s nothing to see but his most recent texts with his husband.

_8:57 a.m._

**_Fe: Don’t shower after practice. And wear your jersey home please!!_ **

_9:20 a.m._

**_Syl: Well good morning to you, too. Did I wake you up when I left this morning?_ **

_9:20 a.m._

**_Syl: And why do I have to wear my jersey home?_ **

_9:21 a.m._

**_Syl: Fe???_ **

_9:23 a.m._

**_Syl: Okay, Coach is yelling at me to get off my phone. I love you baby, see you at home!_ **

_12:16 p.m._

**_Syl: Omw baby, I’m tired af!_ **

Felix had received the last text almost half an hour ago, which meant his husband would be home from Saturday morning drills any minute now. Tossing his phone to the side, he climbs onto their king sized bed next to the green Gatorade water bottles and folds his legs under himself. Sure enough, he hears the hum of the garage door not even a minute later. 

At the sound of Sylvain jogging up the stairs two at a time, Felix takes one of the water bottles in one hand and leans back on his other. He smiles to himself as he realizes how excited his husband is to see him, even though he’s worn out from practice. Sylvain really has no idea what’s coming.

As their bedroom door opens, Felix trades his lovey dovey smile for a seductive smirk.

“Holy shit,” Sylvain breathes, mouth dropping open and brown eyes blowing wide at the sight of his husband.

“Hey, Gautier,” Felix says, slowly spreading his legs. “I hear you had a hard day at practice and that you might be”—he tilts the bottle upside down so that the water spills down his chest, drenching the jersey so that it clings to his skin—“thirsty.”

“Oh, fuck yeah I am—” Sylvain strides toward his husband only to be stopped by Felix’s foot on his chest.

“But Gautier,” Felix says, taking a sip from the water, “aren’t you worried about someone walking in on you fucking the waterboy in the locker room?”

It was only a week ago that Sylvain had confessed his fantasy of Felix role playing as the Lions’ waterboy in bed, but Felix prides himself on delivering on these sorts of things. Since he refuses to call Sylvain “daddy” in bed, he figures it’s the least he can do.

Sylvain grabs Felix behind the knee and pushes his leg towards the mattress so that he can sit between his husband’s thighs. “It’s like you said, baby,” Sylvain says, running his hand underneath the soaked jersey. “I’m so thirsty.”

Sylvain starts in on kissing Felix’s neck. Felix lets the water bottle fall to the side with the others. “I don’t know if I can do this with the star running back, Gautier,” Felix gasps out, continuing to call his husband by the name all of his teammates and coaches use. “What if someone catches us?”

As he feigns reluctance, Felix rolls his hips up into Sylvain’s to find him already rock hard. Sylvain groans and bites down on Felix’s shoulder where the jersey has slipped off.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Sylvain lifts Felix by his waist and tosses him farther up on the bed. Felix feels a rush of arousal at being manhandled, as much as he pretends to hate it. “I’ll take care of you.”

After toeing his cleats off, Sylvain climbs onto the bed, still wearing his practice jersey and shorts as Felix requested. He pushes open Felix’s legs, running his hands over his thighs.

“God, you look so fucking good in my clothes,” Sylvain says, pushing his jersey up so he can thumb at Felix’s nipples.

“I had to make sure the whole team knows who I belong to,” Felix replies, not even knowing where the narrative is coming from.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Sylvain breathes, leaning down to capture Felix’s lips in a kiss.

Felix wraps his arms around Sylvain’s neck and his legs around Sylvain’s waist so that he can flip them over. Once he’s on top, he braces his hands on Sylvain’s chest so that he can grind himself back on his dick.

“I don’t know, Gautier,” he says innocently, even though he’s obviously as hard as his husband. “I wouldn’t want to lose my job over something like this.”

“You fucking tease,” Sylvain moans, grabbing Felix’s ass as his hips buck up against him, almost involuntarily. 

Felix pouts at him. “Just ’cause I’m the waterboy doesn’t mean I’ll fuck you whenever you want.” Felix can feel Sylvain’s cock twitch as he rubs his ass over it again.

Sylvain squeezes his hips. “You gonna make me beg, baby?” One of his hands slips around Felix’s back and underneath the waistband of his underwear.

Felix thinks about it while continuing to grind on Sylvain’s lap. Meanwhile, Sylvain’s fingers slip between his asscheeks, finding their way to his prepared entrance. Sylvain groans when he feels Felix’s wet and open asshole. “You’re such a little slut,” he mutters. “Teasing me when you want it this badly. Wearing my jersey just to get me all riled up.”

Felix can’t help the whimper that escapes him as Sylvain slips a finger inside.

“Yeah, you like that, baby?”

Nodding, Felix pushes Sylvain’s shirt up so that he can claw at his chest, leaving the nail marks he knows Sylvain loves. 

“Off,” Felix demands, pushing at Sylvain’s shorts as well. Though reluctant to pull his hands away from Felix’s ass, Sylvain scrambles out of his socks, shorts, and shirt once they separate. Felix pulls his briefs off but when he reaches for his shirt Sylvain stops him.

“No,” Sylvain says, pulling Felix’s hands away from the hem. “The jersey stays on.”

Felix smirks. “Whatever you say, Gautier.”

Sylvain almost growls as he flips them over again so that Felix is pinned beneath him. “I love it when you call me that.”

“Make me scream it,” Felix challenges. At the look of determination on his husband’s face he knows he’s in for the fuck of a lifetime. Not that Sylvain ever gives him anything less.

Sylvain sits back on his heels to retrieve the lube. Before grabbing it, he picks up one of the water bottles instead and takes a swig while looking down at Felix, who just smirks. From this angle Felix has plenty of room to admire his husband’s thick thighs and rock-hard stomach and arms. Being a football husband really does pay off sometimes. 

After coating them in lube, Sylvain slides two and then three fingers easily into Felix, who took his sweet time getting ready for this this morning.

“You were really just waiting for me to wander into the locker room after practice and find you like this, weren’t you?” Sylvain asks, and Felix feels a rush of excitement at the reminder of their fantasy.

“You’re right, Gautier,” Felix admits. “I pretend not to, but I really need your dick so badly.”

“I’m gonna give it to you, baby,” Sylvain says, “don’t worry.” He pulls his fingers away from Felix in order to spread more lube on his cock. Felix’s dick gets even harder at the thought of taking Sylvain’s almost nine inches.

“Fuck me,” he demands suddenly.

Sylvain shakes his head a little as he pushes the head of his cock against Felix’s asshole. “So fucking needy,” he says as he slowly pushes inside. “Who knew the team waterboy was such a slut, huh?”

“I said _fuck me_ , Gautier.”

Sylvain laughs briefly before grabbing Felix’s hips and slamming his cock in all at once. Felix moans loudly. “That better, baby?”

As Sylvain begins to fuck him, Felix can’t help the moans that tumble from his mouth with every thrust. He feels electric shocks of pleasure every time Sylvain’s hips snap against his. Sylvain’s pace is still slow, but Felix is content to just lie back and be fucked. He feels full and stretched and _complete_.

“God, you are so fucking tight,” Sylvain comments. “Is this your first time taking a dick this big?”

“It’s actually just my first time,” Felix responds, pretending to be shy just as much as he’s pretending to be losing his virginity.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” Sylvain groans, hips stuttering in their rhythm. “That’s so fucking hot, baby. I should have known I’d end up taking the waterboy’s virginity. You little slut, fucking a guy you barely know. You’ve probably been thirsty for some dick for a while now, huh?”

Part of Felix wants to roll his eyes, but the truth is this is one of Sylvain’s best looks—cocky to a fault and flushed with arousal as he’s balls deep inside his husband. Instead, Felix nods, hooking his legs around Sylvain’s waist as he continues fucking into him. “I watch you at every game. I notice how big and strong you are.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“So fuck me harder and faster, Gautier!”

“Shit,” Sylvain swears, doing as Felix asks and speeding up his thrusts. He moves his hands from Felix’s hips to support his lower back, taking the place of where they’d usually place a pillow had they not been so caught up in the moment.

With the change in angle, Sylvain is hitting Felix’s prostate dead on, and when he starts to fuck him even harder, Felix can’t help but cry out.

“Oh, fuck, Syl!” Yeah, being a football husband _definitely_ pays off sometimes.

“Felix,” Sylvain murmurs, low and throaty in his ear, sounding just as fucked out as Felix feels.

Felix turns his head to kiss Sylvain on the lips, their tongues tangling together as they struggle to breath and kiss at the same time. 

Pulling away, Felix demands, “Fuck me _harder_ , Gautier,” even though he feels like if he does, he’ll start to dissolve at the seams.

But somehow Sylvain _does_ and then Felix is shuddering through his orgasm, coming hard and streaking Sylvain’s home jersey with plenty of spunk. 

“Fe,” Sylvain moans, “you feel so fucking good, baby.”

Felix wraps a hand around the back of Sylvain’s neck, still feeling full and overstimulated and aware of every single inch of Sylvain’s cock inside of him.

“Your cock feels so good. You are so fucking sexy,” Felix says earnestly. “You made me come on your big cock, Syl. I love you so much.”

And then Sylvain is coming, hot and heady, deep inside of Felix, his husband’s praise and affection always doing more for him than anything else.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Sylvain groans, pulling out of Felix and flopping down onto the bed beside him.

“I know.”

“You are too goddamn sexy. Holy shit. I can’t believe you even remembered me bringing that fantasy up! You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

Sylvain laughs, turning his head so he can kiss Felix on the cheek.

“God _damn_ you are sexy in my jersey. And now it’s covered in your come. _Fuck_. I hope that washes out.”

Felix rolls his eyes but can’t help smiling. “I’ll get it out, don’t worry.”

“I love you so much, Felix.”

“I love you, too, Syl.”

Sylvain sits up and grabs one of the Gatorade water bottles, downing what seems like half of it in just a few gulps. “Can we take a nap now? I’m actually so tired. Coach made us run suicides for like, an hour.”

“You don’t want lunch?” Felix asks, stripping out of the jersey and going into the bathroom to set in the sink with cold water. He cleans himself up a little while he’s in there, too.

“Later,” Sylvain responds, already crawling under the covers. “Right now, I just need sleep. And you.”

Felix laughs as he walks back into the bedroom. “You have me.” He crawls into bed beside Sylvain, settling his head on his husband’s chest.

“Thank god for that,” Sylvain mumbles, before almost immediately passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just think Felix ignoring Sylvain's texts for a full three hours is where it's at


End file.
